


Shades of You

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biracial Character, F/M, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Hades is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Melinoe begins to feel insecure about her vitiligo during her first day of school. Luckily Hades and Persephone are there to make her feel beautiful.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 18





	Shades of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hades is black and Persephone is Afro-Asian. This is just my depiction of them so do not get mad. Hate comments will be deleted.

Melinoe stared at the large brick building as she sat in the back of her father's car. Students just like her walked through the gates dressed in school uniforms of royal blue and gold. The girl stared down at her hands that were covered in dots of a tone lighter than hers. She curled up with her knees to her face and buried her head in them. Cerberus, the family pet, walked over to her and tried to lick her cheek, feeling her sadness.

"Melly?" The girl looked up at her mother Persephone. Her dark black hair flowed down her back like waves as her earthy brown eyes stared the girl in the eyes. Melinoe always thought her mom was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a warm grace to her that it felt like flowers would bloom every time she walked. "Yes, Mom?" Asked the girl as she looked at the woman. "What's wrong? You used to be so excited for your first day of school." Asked Persephone. Melinoe opened her mouth to answer but shook her head. "It's alright, honey." Spoke her father Hades. "You can tell us."

Melinoe took a deep breath and replied, "My...skin. I'm scared that I'm gonna get made fun of because of my vitiligo."

The parents looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, Melly, there's no one on this planet beautiful and interesting like you." The student arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Hades nodded. "You can get heads turning in a room just from your charisma and charm alone." He said. "And you walk like royalty; confident and collected." A smile came to the girl's face at the compliments. "I bet you'll have people asking to be your friend, regardless of what you look like. Because you know what you have? Confidence and cool." Cerberus barked in agreement. The student felt her spirit get lifted in that moment. "And if someone picks on you, they're either ableist or jealous because you're unique and stand out." The girl grabbed her bag and got out the car.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad." She waved them goodbye. "See you later!"

"See you later, Melly! Have a good day!" 


End file.
